The CPAF test has been reported to be associated with non-insulin dependent diabetes. We therefore used this test to study the Pima Indian population a group with the highest reported prevalence of Type II diabetes in the world. Our findings so far suggest that the Pima Indian subjects can "flush" with alcohol alone. In the small group studied so far there appears to be no clear association between Type II diabetes and the CPAF test. Studies are in progress to determine the validity of using the CPAF test as a predictor or test for Type II diabetes in the Southwestern American Indians.